The Path that Lies Ahead
by Willgod78
Summary: Continuation of Bokutachi wa Benkyou ga Dekinai after the anime s abrupt ending. After everyone has accomplished their goals, Narayuki is left with one last task before his youth ends, finding the true girl without breaking the hearts of the others. Will it be smooth sailings or will it be filled with drama?
1. Celebration and the Next Steps

**Shortly after the events of chapter 141 in the manga and before the anime`s abrupt end **

"I guess it`s nice to finally relax after all we`ve been through studying for exams," Narayuki thought as he walked through town, "but still it`s not like Fumino to invite me over to her house and telling me to bring refreshments, what could this be all about?" Narayuki thought as he walked up to the gate of Fumino`s house, but heard a loud familiar noise coming towards him

What?!, what`s going on" Narayuki yelped, but regained his composure when he saw a red Honda car pull up

"Kirisu-sensei? what are you doing here?" Narayuki asked seeming shocked

"Celebration, I was invited by Furuhashi-san to come over, so I picked everyone else up, anyways give me hand in unloading everything from the trunk," Kirisu said as Narayuki followed her to the back as the three girls came out of the car

"Yo Narayuki," said Takemoto as she saw him

"Takemoto hey," Narayuki said but paused as he remembered the very words she said to him a few days ago, "Oh yeah that`s right, Takemoto confessed her feelings for me, how am I supposed to react to this?" Narayuki thought but was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Kouhai" said Asumi as she got out of the car, "your driving is wild Mafuyu, you could out some drivers in the Formula 1 races to shame" Ashumi said

"Hey Asumi-senpai" Narayuki greeted her, but the last girl among them looked like her soul had just been sucked out

"Ogata, are you okay?" Narayuki asked but all Ogata could say was how scary Kirisu`s driving was

"At least we can all agree on one thing," Narayuki thought, "anyways let`s go inside, Fumino`s waiting for us," Narayuki said as he took some bags and rang the door

"Hey everyone, come on in," Fumino said as she opened the door, "wait, it`s just gonna be all of us here right? What about your dad?" Narayuki asked as they walked through the house

"It`s fine, my dad is okay with us having a party here since we all passed our tests plus he`s teaching late classes tonight" Fumino replied, "alright that`s good, we don`t need any misunderstandings," Narayuki thought, "Hey Narayuki, could you give me a hand in the kitchen?" Takemoto called out, "yeah, I`ll be there in a bit, sorry Fumino, I guess Takemoto needs some help," said Narayuki, "oh it`s no worries, I`ll just set up the party with the others," Fumino said as she headed to the living room

**In the kitchen**

"Could you pass me the potatoes and the onions?" Takemoto asked, "yeah sure what are you gonna be making?" Narayuki asked, "some curry chicken and some gyoza, Rizu also brought some udon just in case we`re hungry" Takemoto replied, "so I guess you don`t really need help, why`d you call me in here?" Narayuki asked, "well the truth is, I wanted to spend time with you alone since we`re done studying for tests" Takemoto explained as she leaned on Narayuki much to his surprise, "Takemoto?!" Narayuki said, "I`m just messing with you," Takemoto said with her tongue stuck out, "but the truth is what I said to you a couple of days ago were my true feelings to you" Takemoto added which caused Narayuki to blush slightly to which Takemoto noticed, "oh don`t worry, you don`t have to respond to my feelings just yet, you`ve got time so don`t worry too much about it okay?" Takemoto replied, "oh yeah right, we should be celebrating now isn`t that right" Narayuki said anxiously while laughing slightly to get out of his current situation to which Takemoto started laughing, "you`re so funny when you`re so flustered Narayuki" to which Narayuki tried to deny it, but both ended up laughing anyway

* * *

**Later in the Evening**

"To all of us passing our exams and accomplishing our goals," Narayuki said while raising his glass up

"Cheers," said everyone as they joined glasses together

"Let`s dig in everyone," Takemoto said as they dug in

"Curious, why are you so quiet while everyone else is chatting away," Kirisu asked Narayuki as she noticed that he wasn`t talking much despite the celebration

"It`s just that now that everything is finished up, our time together might be over soon" Narayuki replied, " Yuiga-Kun, as educators we must learn that all goods things must end at some point just like you and the students you have taught and tutored, you will have to watch them blossom elsewhere as your job has been finished, I know this all too well as I watched this happen for years, so just enjoy what time you have left together and cherish it" Kirisu explained

"I guess you`re right, thanks Kirisu-sensei" Narayuki replied, but at that moment Asumi clung onto to Narayuki as she had heard the conversation, "are you sure the only reason you don`t want this to end is that you won`t be hanging around beautiful ladies anymore, oh you perverted kouhai" Ashumi said teasingly, "what no it`s not like that, quit talking crazy!" Narayuki said while blushing as well he was always the subject to Ashumi`s teasing

"Alright, now that everyone is done eating, let`s play Ousama, everyone pick out of these numbers," Takemoto said as she brought out a bowl with numbers written out on paper

"I got 5," said Narayuki

"I got 3," said Kirisu

"I got 1," said Fumino

"I got 4," said Asumi

"I got 6," said Ogata

"And the last number left, I got 2," said Takemoto, "let`s pick a king for this round, let`s see who it is, Asumi you`re the king for this round, what is your order?" Takemoto asked

"Alright number 3 has to answer this question, "did you ever fall in love with someone in high school?" Asumi said with a smirk much to Kirisu`s chagrin, "wait who`s number 3? Wait its Kirisu isn`t it? This is gonna be interesting" Narayuki thought

"Nonsense, of course I`ve been in love before, every high schooler has experienced that" Kirisu answered while blushing, "oh really, may I ask who the guy was Mafuyu-chan?" Asumi asked to which Kirisu blushed every harder "well this guy was someone who I went to the amusement park with for one day, it was nice of him to accompany me that day, I still don`t know who it was" Kirisu explained, but at that moment everyone looked at Kirisu dumbfounded as no one expected someone like Kirisu who always pushed towards education to fall in love, "oh my I never expected that" Asumi said with a smug look, "aww that`s such a good experience" Ogata and Fumino added

"Anyways, who`s the next king this round, oh it`s me," Takemoto said, "my order is that number 1 has to cuddle with number 5 for 5 minutes" which caught everyone off guard as that meant Fumino had to cuddle with Narayuki for 5 minutes, "wait do I have to do it?!" Fumino asked, "sorry, the king`s orders are absolute" Takemoto replied, "damn it, I`m gonna kick you in the stomach later for this, Narayuki get over here and cuddle me," Fumino said as she went up to Narayuki and cuddled him to which everyone started blushing especially Kirisu, "this is so humiliating," Fumino thought, "this is bad I feel something inside of me is awakening in me," Narayuki thought as he felt that he was in a world of heaven, "say cheese Fumino, this is so going on my phone," Takemoto said as she took a photo on her phone, "damn you, Takemoto, wait till I`m king you`re so gonna get it," Fumino thought, "alright 5 minutes is up, you can stop now," said Takemoto

"Let`s see who`s king next, Miss Kirisu you`re the king of this round, what is your order?" said Takemoto, "Heh, my order is that number 4 has to allow me to show everyone some pictures of her back in the day," Kirisu said with a smirk, "wait what? There`s no way you have photos of me during high school" Asumi said shocked, "oh do I?" Kirisu said while pulling out some photos from an envelope in her purse, " I got these from the previous yearbook, it`s payback time" Kirisu said as she laid the photos down on the table, "wait senpai looked like this in high school? She looks different than what she does now" Narayuki thought while laughing, "shut up kouhai! Stop looking at those photos" Asumi yelled in embarrassment

"Wow that was pretty good, let`s see who`s the next king now, Ogata, what`s your order this round?" Takemoto asked, "my order is that number has to give me a shoulder massage" Ogata proclaimed, "alright I guess I`m up," Narayuki said as he pressed down on Ogata`s shoulders, "how does this feel?" Narayuki asked, "that`s the spot, squeeze it harder" Ogata replied, "wait don`t say something like that, it`ll cause a misunderstanding" Narayuki pleaded as he noticed that the rest of the girls were giving him a weird look, "you seem to be enjoying this aren`t you perverted kouhai" Asumi said with her eye twitching, "wait it`s not like that at all" Narayuki replied

"Alright who`s next, oh boy Fumino, what`s your order this round?" Takemoto asked anxiously as she knew Fumino was gonna have something waiting for her, "my order is that number 2 has to wear this outfit for the rest of the game" Fumino said as she pulled out an embarrassing revealing outfit, "oh come on Fumino don`t do this to me" Takemoto pleaded, "the king`s orders are absolute so go change!" Fumino demanded, "wow looking good," Fumino said as Takemoto walked out wearing the outfit, this is so embarrassing, what is Narayuki gonna think about this?" Takemoto thought in embarrassment, "anyways last but not least, Narayuki you get to be king this round, what`s your order for this round?" "my order huh? I guess I can ask for anything I want even something dirty" Narayuki thought in his head, "wait a second get a grip on yourself, don`t take advantage of them just because we`re playing a game" went through his head, "uh number 2 has to make my lunch for me for a week" Narayuki said anxiously to which the room fell silent, "oh does kouhai want his sweetheart to cook just for him, you cheeky kouhai" Asumi said teasingly to which Narayuki tried to deny this while blushing, "Narayuki really likes my cooking, that must mean he has some feelings for me" Takemoto thought, "alright deal, I`ll make lunch for you this week Narayuki, anyways let`s all take a drink now that everyone`s had a turn being king" Takemoto said as they all had their drinks, but apparently someone in the group had the wrong drink

"Sensei are you alright?!" Narayuki asked as he noticed that Kirisu was wobbling around and mumbling how nice of a person Narayuki was

"Yuiga-Kun, I like how you`re so kind to everyone especially me, come here and give sensei a hug," Kirisu said as she came towards Narayuki and started cuddling him, "Sensei, what do you think you`re doing not at a place like this" Narayuki said as he tried to get out of his situation, "wait a second what`s this?" Narayuki thought as he reached for the bottle next to Kirisu`s glass, "wait a second, don`t tell me" Narayuki thought as he facepalmed himself, "Who bought this?" Narayuki asked "oh I did, I brought some Sprite along" Takemoto replied, "uhh this isn`t Sprite Takemoto, it`s Soju" Narayuki explained, "oh is that a big problem? I must have taken it by accident while getting drinks" Takemoto asked, "damn right it is, Sensei can`t handle her liquor, she`s a complete lightweight so in other words, she`s drunk!" Narayuki explained, "crap what do we do now?" Narayuki thought "I guess I have to call someone to pick her up, it`s kinda late anyways, Narayuki thought as he pulled out his phone, "Hello, sorry to bother you, but could you drop by, we`ve got a bit of an issue, Narayuki said through the phone

**20 minutes later**

"Thanks for dropping by," said Narayuki as their help arrived. "oh it`s no worries since I can be with big nee-sama," said Miharu, Kirisu`s younger sister, "Is there any way to get her car back to her place, she`s in no condition to drive," Narayuki asked with concern, "don`t worry about it, I`ll have a tow truck called to bring it back to the location" Miharu replied, "by the way, you didn`t do anything to my sister while she was drunk did you?" Miharu asked with a yandere look, "of course not!, I`d never stoop that low, just get her home safely alright" Narayuki said to Miharu, "will do, see you around Yuiga Narayuki, come on big sis, let`s get going" Miharu said as she carried her into her personal limo, "I`m just glad this situation got sorted out, God knows what would have happened if I had to carry her back home. "I think we should all get going, we have school tomorrow and it`s getting late" Fumino said, "oh crap it`s 10:20 pm now, we should get going before the trains stop running, see you around Fumino," Narayuki said as him and the girls headed out

**Later**

"That was fun wasn`t it Narayuki?" Takemoto asked as she stretched her arms out. "I`ll say that was kinda crazy with the game we played" Narayuki replied as they walked home. "Are you still thinking about Fumino? Cuddling her must have been fun, bet you wanted more" Takemoto said teasingly, "what?! Of course not, that was just an order and nothing more than that" Narayuki replied while embarrassed, "sure you were" Takemoto said with a smirk, "anyways my house is up this way, see you tomorrow Narayuki" Takemoto said as they split and Narayuki was on his own

"Just enjoy what little time you have left together as all good things must come to an end" went through Narayuki`s head as he couldn`t get hearing that out of his head, "we have a couple of months left before graduation and we`ll likely go our separate ways," Narayuki thought as he looked at the palm of his hand, I guess I have more unfinished business to attend to other than studying," Narayuki said to himself as he clenched his fist, "alright, let`s do this then," Narayuki thought as he walked home

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am creating this due to my displeasure of the abrupt ending of the anime, I`m sure most of you agree with me, with that I`d like to hear your opinions on what could have been done better in the anime and who`s the best girl in your opinion. Feel free to leave a review on what you think of this chapter so far and anything you want to see in the long run. See you all in the next chapter and Happy New Years Eve to everyone**


	2. Date at the Ice Rink and the Truth

**Ichinose Academy World History Period**

"Congratulations to those who have passed your entrance exams to your choice schools, for those who didn`t, don`t dwell upon it, failure is something that should be used to motivate yourself to work harder, hence whatever your path may be down the road know that the efforts you put into it will keep you going," Mafuyu said while addressing the class after their entrance exams

"Wow that`s not like Sensei at all," said a male student, "wow, I used to be scared of Kirisu-Sensei, but she`s pretty cool and nice," said a female, "Anyways, we still have several months together before graduation, so slacking off is not an option and we still have work to do, turn to page 150 in your textbook, we`ll be learning about World War I today," Mafuyu said as she wrote some notes on the blackboard, "well that`s the Kirisu we all know," everyone thought as they sighed

**After School**

"Normally we would be holding a study session, but since our entrance exams are over, I decided to give the girls some time off of studying since everything," Narayuki thought as he walked through the town square, but a black limo pulled up near Narayuki, "who could this be?" Narayuki thought to himself, " Yuiga Narayuki, I have some business to attend with you, get in the limo" Miharu said through the window, "sure what do you want from me?" Narayuki asked as he opened the car door, "I`ll explain when we get there" Miharu said as the limo pulled away

**Meanwhile on the other side**

"Finally finished with the school day, now I can finally go home," Mafuyu thought as she walked through the town square to buy things for dinner, "wait is that Yuiga-Kun? Wait why is he getting into a limo now? Suspicious, I must follow him" Kirisu said as she got into her red Honda and attempted to follow them

**Nanao Ice Rink Arena**

"Alright, we`re here," Miharu said as she opened the car door, "the ice rink? What are we doing here?" Narayuki asked as they walked in", "here, put some skates on and I`ll explain" Miharu said while handing Narayuki his ice skates, "wait why are you wearing that outfit?!" Narayuki asked as Miharu was wearing her skating uniform which was a dress that was revealing. I skate better in this anyways so why not?" Miharu replied, "calm down Narayuki, don`t get any funny ideas, it`s just an outfit," Narayuki thought as he tried to avert his eyes, "anyways you never told me why we`re here," Narayuki said to Miharu, "oh I brought you here as a way to thank you for making Nee-sama happy, she`s been in a good mood ever since you passed your entrance exams" Miharu explained, "but why ice skating? I can`t skate at all" Narayuki said as the last time he want ice skating with Mafuyu he was only able to skate because she was holding his hand, "not to worry, I`ll teach you how to skate, by the time I`m done with you, you`ll be skating like an Olympian, now let`s get to it" Miharu said as she got into the rink and started skating in circles, "here goes nothing" Narayuki thought as he entered the rink

**30 minutes later**

"Yuiga stop hanging on to the railing, you`re not gonna learn how to skate doing that," Miharu said as Narayuki kept clinging onto the railing in fear he`d fall without it, "easy for you to say, you`re a pro at this, not everyone can ice skate," Narayuki said in fear. "oh for crying out loud, just let go of the railing and keep your balance while moving" Miharu yelled from the distance, "alright I`ll give it a try then," Narayuki said as he let go of the railing and walked, "hey this isn`t so bad, I`m getting the hang of it," Narayuki said as he skated up and down, "wait, slow down a bit" Miharu yelled as she noticed Narayuki was starting to wobble a bit, "wait what? Aww crap, I`m losing my balance, I can`t stop!" Narayuki said as he starting flailing in panic as now he was close to losing his balance, WATCH OUT!" Narayuki yelled as he crashed into Miharu and both fell to the floor

"What`s this soft sensation that my hand is feeling right now," Narayuki thought as he squeezed something to which Miharu yelped, "oh crap I`m so sorry Miharu," Narayuki said as he realized what he was touching, "that`s my boob you`re touching you PERVERT!" Miharu yelled as she slapped Narayuki in the face, "well at least I got to experience Heaven once" Narayuki thought as he got slapped

* * *

**Later**

"This is the worst, now I`ll never get married," Miharu said while covering her face in embarrassment, "hey come on I said I was sorry and that I`ll treat you for dinner," Narayuki said as they walked to go get dinner, "now I`ve really done it, now Miharu thinks I`m nothing, but a pervert if Kirisu-Sensei found out about this I`d be dead," Narayuki thought, "does ramen sound good?" Narayuki asked, "I don`t really mind," Miharu said as they came up to a ramen restaurant

**Ramen Restaurant**

"Hi table for two please," Narayuki said as they entered, "right this way," said a waiter as they got to their table, "this feeling, this feels just like a date, I`ve always been used to being around other girls, but a guy, what do I do?" Miharu thought to herself as she was somewhat afraid of men, "you alright Miharu?" Narayuki asked as he noticed Miharu fidgeting, "I`m fine" Miharu said, "alright let`s order then, I`ll have the chashu ramen with extra noodles and a Sprite on the side" said Narayuki to the waiter, "what about you?" Narayuki asked, "oh I`ll have the tonkotsu ramen and I`ll have some sparkling water," Miharu said, after that, both sat in silence for a bit until Narayuki tried to break the ice, "so tell me a little about yourself," Narayuki said to Miharu which caught her off guard, "oh uh, well you already know I`m an amateur skater that attends the prestigious Toukei Girls University which means I`ve never been around men that much" Miharu said to Narayuki, "that explains why Miharu is uneasy towards me," Narayuki thought, "anyways, there`s been something I`ve been meaning to ask you, why was Miss Kirisu always so bitter and cold when family is mentioned?" Narayuki asked Miharu to which she seemed uneasy when hearing what Narayuki had just said, "uh well..." Miharu said as she wasn`t comfortable with opening up to what had happened, "never mind, if it`s too much for you, I don`t have to know" Narayuki said as he sensed the tension in the room, "well I guess I can tell you the truth of what happened to Nee-Sama" Miharu said as she began the story as they ate

**Flashback Several Years Ago**

Mafuyu! What is the meaning of this?!" Mr. Kirisu asked as he was holding a letter which Mafuyu wrote to her skating coach that she was quitting and going to become a teacher

"Father please, I`ve decided that this is where I want my future to be" Mafuyu replied

"Don`t give me that, we raised you to be a future ice skating pro, not to be a teacher!" Mr. Kirisu yelled as he ripped up the letter

"Dear please calm down, Mafuyu don`t you think this is a bad idea to leave something you`ve been training so long for?" Mrs. Kirisu said to her daughter

"I`ve made my decision Mother, for years I wanted my youth to have life, not to be trapped from ice skating which is why I have decided to start over" Mafuyu explained

"If that`s what you want then fine, but you must leave this house and don`t come back until you`ve changed your mind, we have expectations to follow in this family, if you`re not going to follow them, you`re on your own," said Mrs. Kirisu

"But mother..." Mafuyu said while trying to reason with her mother

"GET OUT!, if you don`t want to follow the expectations in this family then leave, I can`t have a daughter in my household who won`t live up to expectations" Mr. Kirsu yelled which only seemed to anger Mafuyu

"Alright fine! I`ll leave then!" Mafuyu said as she stormed up to her room and packed her valuables into her luggage, " Big sister you can`t do this, please reconsider" said Miharu at the time, "Miharu, this has nothing to do with you, so let me be" Mafuyu said as she headed for the door, "Big sis please don`t leave" Miharu begged as she tried to cling onto to her, but their mother pulled her away and Mafuyu walked out the door, "Nee-Sama" Miharu said in tears as she watched Mafuyu leave

**End of Flashback**

"And that`s what happened a couple of years back," Miharu said ending the story, "my goodness it`s no wonder why she was so cold when I first met her, she must have really wanted to be a teacher even if it meant cutting ties with her family," said Narayuki as he finally learned the truth of Kirisu`s past, "she seems to be happier lately which makes me happy so thanks for keeping her happy, but we`ve got a new serious problem regarding my big sister," said Miharu, "what`s the big problem?" Narayuki asked, "well the truth is my mother called me a few days ago and it seems likely that they`re willing to let Nee-Sama back, but at a cost" Miharu explained

**Flashback, A Few Days Ago**

"Hello? ah, Mother good to speak to you how have you been?", "I`ve been keeping well, but it seems that you`ve been going over to see your big sister despite our wishes against it, Miharu you are our only hope left since your big sister will likely never come back to the sport of ice skating, but that`s beside the point, your father and I have agreed to put everything that happened between Mafuyu and us behind us," said Mrs. Kirisu, "that`s great Nee-Sama will come back and we`ll all be a happy family again," Miharu said cheerfully, "hold you horses Miharu, there is a condition that must be met first, we`ll still let her be a teacher and not force ice skating on her" explained Mrs. Kirisu, "so what`s the condition?" Miharu asked, "listen carefully Miharu, tell Mafuyu she is welcome to return home whenever she wants, but in exchange, she will get married and we`ll decide which groom is right for her, that is the only way we will accept her back into the family, so get the message to her, understood?" Mrs. Kirisu explained, "yes mother I understand..." said Miharu as she was in shock that her older sister will have to get married if she is accepted back into her family

**End of Flashback**

"What, Sensei`s getting married?!" Narayuki yelled in shock out loud, "not so loud you idiot, everyone is gonna hear you" Miharu pleaded, "wow this is really complicated, does your big sister know about this?" Narayuki asked, "no she doesn`t, I haven`t told her yet, I can`t bring myself to do it, if she was to find out, she`d distance herself even further from the family, I don`t know what to do," Miharu said, "what are your true feelings for Nee-Sama?" Miharu said while leaning closer to Narayuki, "well that`s.." Narayuki said, "crap, I can`t give the wrong answer here, but the idea of sensei getting married would be interesting, how would it work out, she needs me to do her cleaning for her for Pete's sakes, what`s the groom gonna think when he finds out he married a bride who can`t do housework, "Your big sister and I have a teacher and student relationship and nothing more than that" Narayuki replied, "so how would you feel if Nee-Sama got married now?" Miharu asked, "well it`d be a shock, but I think I`d get over it, teacher and student relationships generally never pan out anyways" Narayuki replied, "this is the worst, I don`t want my sister to get married to another man I don`t know just to get back into the family," Miharu said with tears in her eyes to which Narayuki came to her and gave her a hug, "everything`s gonna be alright, but I think this decision should be up to your sister and nothing else," Narayuki said as he patted her head trying to comfort her as she cried

**Afterward**

"You sure cry a lot," Narayuki said as they were walking, "shut up! You didn`t see anything" Miharu yelled, "I just showed a boy my embarrassing side, why`d I cry on him? But it felt nice to have a male comfort through a tough time, "it`s getting kind of late, I should get going" Narayuki said as he was about to leave, but Miharu took his hand, "wait I wanted to thank you for treating me to dinner and hanging out with me, it`s the first time I`ve ever hang out with a guy" said Miharu, "yeah it`s no problem, if you ever need help or someone to lean on, I`m there for you" Narayuki replied, "wait before you go" Miharu said as she leaned in and gave Narayuki a kiss on the cheek, "Miharu?!" Narayuki said in shock, "a little thank you for today" Miharu said, but both of them froze when they saw who had just witnessed the kiss as it was none other than Mafuyu who dropped her purse and had a look of shock in her face as she couldn`t believe what she had just saw

"Ah crap, here comes the misunderstandings," Narayuki thought as he was panicking inside his mind

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, this next chapter may be a bit tricky to follow up the end of this chapter so if anyone has any ideas feel free to leave a review or leave an idea in my Inbox, see you all in the next chapter**


	3. Showtime in the Ice Rink

**In the previous chapter**

" A little thank you for today," Miharu said as she leaned in and gave Narayuki a kiss on the cheek, but neither of them noticed that Mafuyu had seen the whole thing unfold

**Back to the current chapter**

Mafuyu looked at Miharu and Narayuki with a look of shock and anger, "this is bad, I`m toast" Narayuki thought, "this isn`t what it looks like sensei" Narayuki said to which Mafuyu walked up to them saying no words, "please don`t kill me sensei!" Narayuki thought to himself, "Yuiga-Kun, it`s getting late, I`ll drive you home, let`s get going" Mafuyu said as she took Narayuki by the shoulder, "as for you Miharu, you will explain to me what I just witnessed tomorrow, so go home" Mafuyu added as she took Narayuki into her car,

**On the Drive back**

"Ms. Kirisu, don`t you think you`re going too fast?!" Narayuki said as the car was going faster than usual, "she`s not saying a word, she must be really mad about what she saw" Narayuki thought as he hung onto life in fear of Kirisu`s driving as usual

**Mafuyu`s POV**

"What the hell did I just witness, Miharu my own sister kissing Yuiga-Kun, are they in a relationship?!" Mafuyu thought as she stepped on the gas trying to comprehend what she had seen, "Miss. Kirisu please slow down, I think I`m gonna hurl" Narayuki pleaded, "Oh right," Mafuyu said as she slowed down, "never mind that, I`ll interrogate Narayuki tomorrow and make him spill the beans," Mafuyu said as she was still wondering what had happened

**Yuiga Household**

"Alright, we`re here Yuiga-Kun," Mafuyu said as they pulled up, but Narayuki immediately ran to a trash can as Mafuyu`s driving was too much for him to handle, "please drive more carefully" Narayuki pleaded, "anyways expect a meeting tomorrow regarding the past events, get some rest," Mafuyu said as she drove off, "I hope for my sake, she isn`t too mad about what happened," Narayuki thought, "I`m home," Narayuki said as he walked through the door, "Welcome home, you`re quite late, I saw Mafuyu-Chan`s car outside, were you two hanging out said Hanae with a mischievous grin, "of course not Mom, anyways I`m gonna get some rest," Narayuki said as he went to his room, "kids these days they grow up so fast," Hanae said as she looked at a picture of her husband

**Ichinose Academy, the next day**

"Oh she`s definitely mad," Narayuki thought as Mafuyu had given a pop quiz while sitting at her desk with a glare in her eyes likely from a lack of sleep and the students were quite scared, "oh god, Miss Kirisu looks so scary," thought a student, "We better get a good score or she`s gonna tear us to shreds," thought another student as they were taking the test, "this is gonna be one hell of a day," Narayuki thought as he finished up his quiz

**After School**

"Done for the day" Narayuki thought as he walked out of the classroom, "oh Fumino" Narayuki said as he noticed her standing in the hallway, "oh Yuiga-Kun good to see you, how have you been?" Fumino said to Narayuki, "oh nothing much, just the usual" Narayuki replied, "Same here, oh yeah you should have seen Miss Kirisu today, she looked like someone who was done with life today, did something happen between you two?" Fumino asked, "nothing happened Fumino" Narayuki replied, but at that moment the loudspeaker rang, "Yuiga Narayuki, please report to Miss Kirisu`s office, "oh boy this is gonna get messy" Narayuki thought, "I`ll see you around Fumino, it seems that I have business with Miss Kirisu," Narayuki said as he headed to the office

**Kirisu`s Office**

"Come in," Mafuyu said as Narayuki entered through the door, "so what do you need from me?" Narayuki asked, "explanation, what were you doing last night with Miharu?" Mafuyu asked, "nothing, Miharu was just teaching me how to ice skate as a way to thank me" Narayuki replied nervously, "understandable, but the kiss?" Mafuyu asked with a glare in her eyes, "well Miharu said it was courtesy kiss nothing else" Narayuki said nervously to which Mafuyu got up from her chair and looked outside, doubt, a kiss isn`t something that is supposed to be a courtesy to someone if Miharu did kiss you even as a thank you, she probably did it because she now feels a certain way for you" Mafuyu explained, "you think so?" Narayuki asked, "certainty, Miharu isn`t the type to trust men so easily, she must see something in you, "I guess it makes sense, we know each other pretty well now," Narayuki thought, "but are you fine with things the way they are?" Mafuyu asked, "what do you mean?" Narayuki asked, "wasn`t your goal to be an educator? If so you don`t have time to waste on trivial romance, if you have any ideas of getting with Miharu, reconsider immediately, I won`t allow it, being around Miharu all the time would spell trouble for both of us, especially me, clear?" Mafuyu asked, "Yes Sensei" Narayuki replied, "alright as long as you understand," Mafuyu said as her phone suddenly rang, "Hello Mafuyu speaking," said Mafuyu as she picked up her phone, "Coach?! What are you calling me for? What happened to Miharu?! Understood, I`ll be right down there as soon as I can" Mafuyu said as she hung up, "Sensei, what`s wrong?" Narayuki asked seeming confused, "I gotta head down to the ice rink, something happened to Miharu down there, you`ve also been specifically requested to come down too," Mafuyu said as she grabbed her jacket and purse, "alright I`m coming," Narayuki said as they left the school

**Nanao Ice Arena, Locker Room**

"Miharu are you alright?!" Mafuyu said as she stormed into the locker room along with Narayuki

"I`m fine Nee-Sama," Miharu said as she was sitting on a bench with her right leg covered in ice, "Coach, what happened to her?" Mafuyu said to her former ice-skating coach, "well we were practicing for the upcoming tournament, but unfortunately Miharu slipped during practice and sprained her ankle" said the Coach, "don`t worry about me I`m fine" Miharu said as she tried to get up, but stumbled to which Narayuki caught her, "take it easy, don`t push yourself, you`re hurt" Narayuki pleaded, "even if my ankle is broken, I still have to compete, I`m not a quitter" Miharu protested to which Mafuyu stopped her, "proposition, Coach let me take her place, she`s in no condition to ice skate and I`m still eligible to compete in tournaments" Mafuyu said boldly which shocked both Narayuki and Miharu, "are you sure? You haven`t skated in a competition for almost 7 years, you still think you have it in you?" asked the Coach, "when is the competition?" Mafuyu asked, "it`s in three days time," said the Coach, "that`s fine it`s all the time I need to return back to my old form, I`ll be under your training for the next 3 days," Mafuyu said, "alright it`s settled then, Miharu I`m withdrawing you from the tournament due to injury and Mafuyu will take your place," said the Coach, "if my injury means that I can watch Nee-Sama skate, then it`s fine by me," Miharu said, "Sensei, are you sure about this, can you handle being in a competition after being out of it for so long?", "chance, this competition is the women`s championship, therefore it is free for all age doesn`t tell the story, experience and talent says that in the end" Mafuyu replied, "alright Mafuyu report here for training at 10 am tomorrow sharp just like your high school days," said the Coach, "I`ll be there," Mafuyu said

**Sunday 4 pm, Last Day of training before the tournament**

"How`s she holding up?" Narayuki asked as he was told be Miharu to make sure that Mafuyu was doing alright, "she`s fine, she doesn`t seem to age at all despite her being away from ice-skating, she`s still got it" said the coach as they were wrapping up training for today, "here sensei, how you feeling" Narayuki asked as he handed a sports drink to Mafuyu who was covered in sweat from the training, "I`m feeling alright, I`m not as active as I used to be, but sometimes confidence is key" Mafuyu explained, "so what time is the championship?" Narayuki asked, "It starts at 4:30 tomorrow, so I`ll have to leave once all the classes are done", "that`s fine, I`ll come and watch, Narayuki said, "shouldn`t you be studying rather than worrying about me?" Mafuyu asked, "that can wait, we`ll all be there to support you," Narayuki said while giving her a towel, "thanks, it means a lot since I never had anyone, but my parents ever attend my tournaments," said Mafuyu, "don`t mention," Narayuki said

**Monday, Japan`s Amateur Women`s Ice Skating Tournament**

"Hey listen, when you get out there, just focus on your technique and not the crowd," said the coach as he was giving Mafuyu last-second advice, Understood, I`ll be focused, this is for Miharu`s sake after all" Mafuyu replied as she tied the laces on her ice skates, "how`s she feeling?" Narayuki asked as he entered the locker room, "she`s alright, probably just nervous since it`s her first time back in years" said the coach, "uh Miss Mafuyu Kirisu, it`s time" said a tournament director signaling Mafuyu`s turn, "it`s time let`s go" said the coach as she got up from the bench while motioning to Narayuki, "kid, why don`t you come with us, she may need some moral support so just be on standby, put this on" said the coach as she handed Narayuki a sweater as they walked through the tunnel, "yeah I`ll do it" Narayuki said as he quickly put the sweater on

**In the arena**

"The next competitor is the rising star Mi-, wait a second, I`ve just received word that Miharu Kirisu has withdrawn from the tournament due to injury and her replacement is none other than her old sister Mafuyu Kirisu, the former high school standout," said a commentator, "ah before Miharu Kirisu became a sensation, a young Mafuyu Kirisu could be even better than Miharu Kirisu," said another commentator, "well whatever the case, it`ll be interesting to see if Mafuyu Kirisu can make some noise despite being out of the sport for several years," said the first commentator

**Mafuyu`s POV**

"It`s been so long since I`ve been back on the rink," I said as I was nervous that only three days of training wasn`t gonna be enough, I also remembered my high school days of skating and all the pressure of having to win with my parents, but this time I guess I`m on my own I thought since my parents weren`t here nor Miharu, "Miss Kirisu, focus! we all believe in you said a familiar voice, "Yuiga-Kun, what are you doing with the coach?" I thought as I saw Yuiga-Kun sitting with the coaching staff, just then I heard cheering from a large crowd up in the stands, "wait what are all the girls doing here?" I thought as I saw Fumino, Ogata, Ashumi, and Takemoto in the stands cheering, "fight Kirisu-Sensei, we believe in you" yelled all four of them and next to them was a group of boys from our school holding up a banner that said Miss Kirisu fight, we believe in you, With this many people supporting me, now I gotta give it my all, I thought as I skated to the center of the rink

**Timber by Pitbull starts playing which is Mafuyu`s song for this round likely inspired from the events with Narayuki in chapter 102 of the manga starting her round**

"And she`s off," said the commentator as Mafuyu started off by skating around in circles and then executing two double spins back to back, "why`d sensei pick a western song?" Narayuki wondered as he watched, Mafuyu then followed up with several graceful spins around the rink and ended the performance with a triple spin and a graceful pose to which the crowd roared in excitement, "despite being in her mid-20s now, she`s still got it, she could be a dark horse to win this competition" said the commentator at the end of the performance

**In the Locker Room**

"Good work Mafuyu, I guess you never age, now let`s see if you make it to the final eight," said the coach as they discussed in the locker room to which the announcer announced the results on the scoreboard, "alright, we`re in," said the coach as Mafuyu was among the eight who made it, "let`s get going, the next round is starting," Mafuyu said as she got up from the bench, "she`s really fired up," Narayuki thought as they followed Mafuyu

**After a few rounds of skating**

"Now we just gotta see if you`ll make it to the final" Narayuki said as he handed Mafuyu a towel and a sports drink, "the finals will be between Sakura Tachibana and Mafuyu Kirisu, both sides will have 20 minutes before the championship match," said the announcer to which everyone cheered, "oh this is gonna be a good final matchup, the younger generation vs the older generation," said the commentator

**In the locker room during the opposing sides turn**

"Wow, she`s gonna be tough to beat," said the coach as they watched their opponent wow the crowd, "Miss Kirisu are you feeling alright?" Narayuki said as he noticed that Mafuyu seemed tense", "uncertainty, my opponent is someone who is incredibly talented and could be in the Olympics now as she is utilizing her talents fully on the biggest stage, but even then, I still have to give it my all" Mafuyu replied, "do you have a plan to have a chance against her?' asked the coach, "yeah I`m going to use that move" Mafuyu said which shocked the coach a bit, "are you sure about this, the move you`re talking about, you never perfected that move even during your best, do you think you can pull it off?" asked the coach, "certainty, this move may be the only chance I have to beat her, I need to take a chance, win or lose, I`ll walk out of here as a competitor who gave it my all" Mafuyu replied boldly, "may I ask what move she`s referring to?" Narayuki asked the coach, "she wants to try a triple axel jump, that trick requires a lot of composure and is one of the hardest jumps to execute properly, "are you gonna let her go through with this?" Narayuki asked, "what can I do? Once she`s made up her mind, there`s no changing it" said the coach, "it`s time" Mafuyu said as she tightens up her laces as she got ready, "it`s go time" said the coach as they walked through the tunnel

**Championship Round**

"And here she comes, can the former prodigy claim the glory tonight?" said the commentator as Mafuyu along with the coaching staff walked into the rink to which they were greeted by loud applause, "my ears," Narayuki thought as all the screaming was bothering him, "Sensei, just focus on executing, don`t get distracted by the audience, good luck, the rest is up to you," Narayuki said as he took her towel, "thanks for being by my side today," Mafuyu said as she thanked Narayuki before heading to the center of the arena

**Winter-Allegro Non-Malto beings to play**

"Kirisu is going to be starting off with a ballerina-like pose," said the commentator as Mafuyu stood in a pose followed up by gracefully skating around the rink following up with double spins simultaneously, "good showing by Kirisu early in the round, let`s hope she more in her bag," said commentator 1 to which Mafuyu followed that up with a camel spin, "oh a camel spin, what a unique twist, that`s something you don`t see every day," said commentator 2, "Yuiga-Kun, Coach, Miharu, and all the girls, I should thank you all for believing in me when no one else believed I could still skate, this is for all of you," Mafuyu thought as she remembered everything she had been through with the good and bad times to which she jumped and successfully performed the triple axel jump which cause a huge roar in the crowd, "my goodness, Kirisu just performed the triple axel jump, a jump only male figure skaters have been able to do" said both commentators to which Narayuki and the Coach had a dumbfounded look on their faces, "she actually did it!" both thought in shock, "perfect I`ve got the crowd on my side, now I`ll end it off with this" Mafuyu thought as she performed upright spin to which she stood on only her right leg with her left leg extended back while holding the blade which Mafuyu ended the perfomance with a graceful pose which was followed up by a loud shower of applause, "it`s over, I really pulled it off" Mafuyu thought as she skated back to her corner to which she plopped down on the bench from being exhausted out, "sensei here" Narayuki said as he handed her a towel and a sports drink, "great work Nee-Sama, I never knew you were so talented, you might be even better than me" said Miharu as she walked over to them with crutches, "Miharu?! How long have you been here?" Mafuyu asked, "I was in the stands with your cheering crowd" Miharu explained, "now all that`s left is the final result," said Narayuki

**10 minutes later**

"After much discussion with the judges, we have now decided who the winner is," said the announcer, "it`s time," said the coach as they all prayed that Mafuyu would win, "the winner of Japan`s Woman`s Amateur Figure Skating Championship is..."

"Please God, let Miss Kirisu win this after all she`s been through " Narayuki prayed as they awaited the result

**To be continued**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry this chapter took a while to finish as for this chapter I had to do actual research on figure skating and song choices to fit the atmosphere, I was going to add more details, but this chapter is long enough so I decided not to, as always, feel free to leave a review on what you think of this chapter, anyways see you all in the next chapter**


	4. Fuminos Jealousy

**Awaiting the results of the Championship from the previous chapter**

"Win or lose, it doesn`t matter to me, I gave it my all," Mafuyu thought as she and everyone else awaited the results, "the winner of Japan`s Amateur Woman`s Figure Skating championship is.." said the head of the tournament as he opened the envelope, "Mafuyu Kirisu congratulations," said the director to which Mafuyu stood there stunned, "I did it, I actually won," thought Mafuyu as both the Coach and Narayuki ran up to her to congratulate her, "congratulations Mafuyu, I couldn`t be any happier," said the coach as she gave Mafuyu a hug, "thank you for believing in me" Mafuyu replied which at that moment a young girl presented her with some flowers, "congratulations, let`s all get into a picture moment," Miharu said as all the girls came down to them and they all took a picture to commemorate this moment, "can we request for an interview?" asked a camera crew, "sure I don`t mind" Mafuyu replied, "alright then, we have a few questions then, how does it feel to be the crowned champion of this event?," asked the interviewee, "happiness, I am satsified with my perfomance today" Mafuyu replied, "do you have any plans to contiune your skating career?", " Truth, I only competed to fill in due to my sister`s absence, so I have no intentions of competing in major tournaments, where I belong is as an educator where I`m there for all of my students, that is all for questions thank you, everyone," Mafuyu said as she left the rink and loud round of applause followed, "well that`s Mafuyu for you, she`ll end an interview that fast," said the coach as they followed after, "anyways, let`s celebrate, I`ve booked a restaurant for all of us," said Miharu, "what a relief, I`m starving," Narayuki thought

**After a brief celebration**

"That was great wasn`t it?" Narayuki asked as he and Mafuyu walked home after a brief celebration, "it was until they made me drink and I got crazy" Mafuyu replied as she held onto her forehead, "here I`ll take your trophy for you" Narayuki said as he noticed Mafuyu was still feeling the after-effects after being drunk, "thanks, you`re quite reliable" Mafuyu replied, "don`t mention it, we`re almost there" Narayuki said as they walked up to Mafuyu`s apartment complex, "alright, get plenty of rest and have the sports drink if you feel sluggish" Narayuki explained before he left after he left Mafuyu held onto her chest, "what is this feeling?" she thought, "Is this what they call love or affection to someone, I was only able to skate so well since he was there watching, no there`s no way, we are merely student and teacher, if we got into a relationship, I`d be a failure as an educator and ann adult" Mafuyu thought as she tried to get this feeling out of her chest, but neither had noticed that someone else had taken a picture of their encounter and witnessed it all

"So that`s how it is huh?" said the mysterious figure as she walked away

**The Next Day at school**

"Congratulations Miss Kirisu," said the class as Mafuyu walked through the door as there was a banner congratulating her, "appreciated, but we need to proceed with class, take your seats everyone," Mafuyu said as she put her book on her desk, "well, that`s Miss Kirisu for you," everyone thought as they took their seats

**During Lunch**

"Let`s see, what should I write here to provide the girls with study material," Narayuki thought as he sat by himself and wrote material on a book, "huh what`s this, a text from Fumino, "Meet me after school at the gate, I have something I need to talk to you about privately," said the text from Fumino, "wonder what she wants to talk about?" Narayuki thought as he continued to finish up on the study guides

**After School**

"I guess I`ll go see Fumino," Narayuki thought as he gathered his bag, but at that moment, the loudspeaker made an announcement, "Yuiga Narayuki, please report to Miss Kirisu`s office, "well I guess Miss Kirisu wants to see me, but let Fumino know that I`m going to be late" Narayuki thought as he walked towards her office

**Miss Kirisu`s Office**

"Have a seat, Yuiga-Kun" Mafuyu said as Narayuki entered the office, "so why did you call me for?" Narayuki asked, "well first I want to thank you for yesterday for supporting the coach and watching, you were a big help" Mafuyu stated, "yeah no problem, always happy to help" Narayuki replied, "but let`s make one thing very clear, we are merely teacher and student, so a relationship between us is out of question," Mafuyu said boldly, "what are you talking about Sensei?" Narayuki asked, "well you`ve been coming to my place a lot to clean up, who knows how much longer we have until someone finds out about this, so starting now, your assistance will no longer be needed" Mafuyu responded, "all right, what`s been going on? You`re not the type to bring this stuff up" Narayuki asked as he felt that something didn`t make sense between the statements, "Nothing at all" Mafuyu replied nervously as she didn`t want to give away her true feelings to which the door barged open, "I knew it, you would be here with Miss Kirisu" said Fumino as she stormed through the door, "I`m going to borrow him" Fumino said as she took Narayuki with her and left the office

* * *

**Later at Jomothan`s**

Both Narayuki and Fumino sit at the table silently as Fumino`s phone which showed a video of Narayuki going into Mafuyu`s place and leaving afterwards and having a conversation with her, "care to explain this" Fumino said with her eye twitching, "don`t worry I`m not going to hurt you, but I am going to be giving you major supplementary lessons later" Fumino continued with a glare in her eyes, "it`s not what it looks like, Sensei was just drunk, so I just walked her home and helped up sober up" Narayuki replied to which Fumino gave him a look as if she wasn`t buying it, "so now a new girl gets introduced into the fray that could threaten my chances" Fumino thought, "so Yuiga-Kun, I bet you prefer Sensei over me because she has a more mature chest!" Fumino replied as she knew that out of all the girls, she had the smallest chest, "what are you going on about?" Narayuki asked, "wait, I think she`s being insecure, I`ve read about this in a psychological magazine before, when a girl asks this question, it shows that there are feelings between the girl and the guy, I better answer this question probably," Narayuki thought, "no it`s not like that at all, me and Sensei would never go down that route, we`re merely teacher and student," Narayuki said boldly hoping that it was the right answer, "Is that so? Then prove it!" Fumino yelled, "prove it, what do you want me to do?" Narayuki asked, "spend the rest of the night with me," Fumino said boldly, "why`d I say that now he`s going to know that I`m clinging to him, "very well then, I`m a man of my word, let`s hang out then," Narayuki said as he packed his bag as he was ready

**At the arcade**

"Why`d you take me here?" Fumino asked as they walked through the arcade, "since all of our studying is done, why don`t we just enjoy ourselves as much as we want" Narayuki said as he picked up a pistol from a zombie shooter game, "I guess so" Fumino said as she took the other side since it was a two-player game, they both had fun in the arcade for quite a while

**Afterward**

"That was fun," Fumino said as she stretched herself while they were walking, "what do you wanna do now?" Narayuki asked, "I think we should.." Fumino said before she was cut off by a growl from her stomach causing her to blush, "guess you`re hungry, let`s stop by Ogata`s place then, dinner on me" Narayuki proposed, "okay, since you`re paying" Fumino said with excitement

**Ogata Udon**

"Welcome, oh hey Fumino and Narayuki, what brings you here?" Ogata said as they walked in, "just having dinner, table for two" said Narayuki, "sure thing" Ogata said as she took them to their table, "what`ll it be?" Ogata asked, "just regular order of udon for me, what about you Fumino?" Narayuki asked, "I`ll have two orders of udon then" Fumino replied, "coming up," Ogata said as she went towards the kitchen, "Yuiga-Kun, why did you pick here of all places to eat, you`re not worried Ogata`s gonna assume we're dating?" Fumino asked seeming worried, "it`ll be fine, there`s no way she`ll suspect us of that, we`re just friends having dinner together" Narayuki replied, "here`s your food," Ogata said as she placed the food down, "thanks," Narayuki said as they dug in, "so what are your plans for the future?" Narayuki asked, "my plans for the future? Well I`m going to a college that specializes in the math and astronomy field and after that, I want to be an astronomer like my mother was, what about you?" Fumino asked, "well I plan to go to an education college so I can be a teacher that is as good as Miss Kirisu and then maybe I`ll move my family into a better place" Narayuki replied, "why do you want to be similar to Miss Kirisu?" Fumino asked, "Miss Kirisu is an educator who cares about her students and well being which is what I want to be for my students, I wasn`t always the best at studying when I was younger, but my father encouraged me to keep working hard even if the results aren`t in my favor" Narayuki replied, "I see then, let`s both work towards our goal then, "I see, let`s work towards our goals," Fumino said brightly, "Agreed," Narayuki said as they finished up dinner and talked about life, "are those two really that close," Ogata thought as she watched them from a distance, "if that`s the case maybe I`ll stop by the salon tomorrow and wear that same outfit and hairstyle, it seemed to wow Narayuki last time" Ogata said to herself as she was showing signs of jealousy

**Later at Fumino`s Place**

"Well the night`s over I guess," Narayuki said as they walked up to Fumino`s house, "I really appreciate you doing this for me, we should hang out more often" Fumino replied, "well I should get going, it`s getting late," Narayuki said as he was getting ready to leave, "yeah I`ll see you Monday then," Fumino said as she waved goodbye, "why did I get so worked up about Yuiga-Kun speaking with Miss Kirisu, is this what they call jealousy?" Fumino thought as she held her chest wondering what was going through her mind

**The Next Day**

"Guess I`ll stop by the supermarket," Narayuki thought as he walked, but up ahead a familiar sight approached him as Kirisu sat down near her apartment, "don`t tell me," Narayuki thought as he tried to walk past her while sweating to which Mafuyu grabbed his shirt, "I knew it" Narayuki thought as he knew where this was going to lead, "what the hell happened here, it looks like Napoleon fought his last battle here," Narayuki said as he walked into Mafuyu`s room and to no one`s surprise, it was a massive mess, "overworked, I haven`t had much time to clean due to going to staff meetings and preparing material, so I need some help" Mafuyu replied while fidgeting, "but didn't you say.." Narayuki said but was cut off by Mafuyu, "forget what I said the other day, this is more of a hazard rather than my face as a teacher" Mafuyu added, "alright, let`s get this over it" Narayuki said as he picked up a shelf on the ground and grabbed a garbage bag, "on second thought maybe I should still keep him around for situations like this" Mafuyu thought as she helped clean

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long as I had some major writer`s block trying to figure out what to write for this chapter, there will be a filler chapter coming up soon with one of Narayuki`s friends, as always feel free to leave a review on what you think about this chapter, see you all in the next chapter**


	5. Inner Beauty vs True Beauty

**Salon de Karasuma Sunday afternoon**

"sigh, Makigami, business is so slow, why don`t girls these days see the beauty of being beautiful," said the owner Karasuma to her employee Makigami, "well maybe if you focused more on cutting hair rather than focusing too much on beauty and scaring away the customers, we`d have more business" Makigami replied as business was indeed slow, "oh come on in," said Makigami as the door opened, "oh hello Miss Ogata welcome back, what can I do for you?" Karasuma said with energy as she saw Ogata, "Miss Karasuma, give me the same haircut as last time" Ogata said as she took a seat on one of the chairs, "right away" said Karasuma as she got her scissors ready, "oh no, not again" thought Makigami as she knew where this was going to go

**Monday Ichinose Academy**

"Yo who`s this new girl?" said a male student, "whoever she is, she`s hot!" thought another male student, "she`s so pretty," said a female student as Rizu walked through the hallway, "Is this really a good idea? The only difference this time is I`m wearing my school uniform rather than the dress from last time" Ogata thought as she walked through the hall when she noticed Fumino and Uruka chatting, "good morning" Rizu said to which Fumino and Uraka seemed shocked by the hair change, "Rizu, is that you?" Fumino asked, "yeah it`s me" Rizu replied, "why`d you change your hairstyle?" Uruka asked, "don`t know, wanted to try something new" Rizu replied. "what they don`t know is that the only reason I changed my hairstyle so I could impress Narayuki," Rizu thought

**In the classroom**

"Man I`m tired," Narayuki thought as he let out a loud yawn likely that he stayed up studying again, "yo Nari? Stayed up studying last night again" Kobayashi said as he walked in, "yep guilty as charged," Narayuki said as he laid back in his chair, "you know since the entrance exams are over, you can afford to relax a bit, no need to overwork yourself," Kobayashi said to Narayuki, "yeah, but if I relax too much, I might lose sight of my goal and motivation to study" Narayuki replied, "you haven`t changed one bit since we were kids huh?" Kobayashi said with a chuckle, but their thoughts were interrupted by Oomori`s shouting, "what could he be yelling about this time" said Narayuki, "probably something stupid" Kobayashi replied, "yo Kobayashi, Yuiga, I just saw the most amazing thing right now, there`s this orange-haired girl that looks like a goddess, she may be short, but man does she have a rack like some of the models in the magazines that I read, yo I might ask her out" Oomori said cheerfully to which Narayuki facepalmed himself, "you freaking idiot, that`s not a new girl, that`s Ogata!" Narayuki yelled to which Oomori`s face changed from delight to dead, "you`re kidding right?" Oomori asked, "I wish I could tell you no" Narayuki replied to which Oomori chased Narayuki around the room, "damn you Yuiga, why do you get all the girls!" Oomori yelled out of jealousy, "Oomori, leave me alone" Narayuki pleaded while Kobayashi laughed as he watched his two friends argue among each other

**Lunchtime**

"Man Oomori needs to take a chill pill sometimes if he`s so desperate for a girlfriend maybe he should stop reading those magazines and actually ask a girl out," Narayuki thought as he had lunch which at that moment his phone chimed, "who could this be?" Narayuki thought as he looked at his phone, "it`s from Ogata" Narayuki thought as he read the message, "are you free today after school, let`s hang out, just the both of us, the others are busy today" said the text, "I guess I should" Narayuki thought as he texted back saying he was going to be available

**After School**

"Hey Ogata, what`s up?" Narayuki said as he saw her waiting at the school gate, "wait a second, that hairstyle, it`s the same one she had last time we were in the library, should I say something?" Narayuki thought, "oh Narayuki, glad you could make it, let`s get going then," Ogata said as they left, "so where do you wanna go?" Narayuki said, "I was thinking we head over to my place for some studying and then we play some games later" Ogata proposed, "uh sure, that sounds good" Narayuki replied seeming a bit confused, "why does she want to study with just me and not the others like we usually do," Narayuki thought as they walked to her place

* * *

**Ogata Udon**

"Here we are" Ogata said as they walked inside, "your dad`s not home is he?" Narayuki asked as every time he came over, there was always a misunderstanding between the two, "no, my dad is out doing business so it`ll only be the two of us" Ogata explained as they went up to her room, "can`t say that I haven`t seen this situation before" Narayuki thought to himself

**Later**

"So for this problem, the passage states the heroine of this story is madly in love with the prince but is too afraid to confess her love, why is that?" Narayuki asked Ogata while explaining the problem to her, "Ogata?, are you paying attention?" Narayuki asked as he noticed that Ogata was spacing out, "oh yeah, so the problem" Ogata replied as she snapped back into reality, "let`s take a little break, maybe you`re just hungry" Narayuki proposed as he dug into his bowl of udon, "something bothering you?" he asked as he noticed Ogata seemed off today, "no it`s nothing" Ogata replied, "should I spring into action now" Ogata thought as she was unsure what to do

**Flashback, yesterday**

"I see, so you weren`t able to get to him huh?" Karasuma said as she cut Ogata`s hair, "yeah, but now I don`t know how else I can get to him" Ogata replied, "tell me, Miss Ogata, how much does this boy mean to you?" Karasuma asked as she combed her hair, "he means a lot to me, he help me open myself up and lately it seems that I`ve been falling for him" Ogata replied, "I see, the truth is there is more that should be said in order to reach a boy`s heart, I`ll tell you the last two things you need if you`re serious about him" Karasuma said as she whispered the advice to Ogata

**Back to Ogata**

"I guess it`s now or never," Ogata thought, "Narayuki, what am I to you?" Ogata asked to which Narayuki froze up, "why is she asking me this question?" Narayuki thought, "if I answer wrong, I could be in trouble," Narayuki thought, "I see you as someone that I`m close to" Narayuki replied, "I see, so do you see me as a woman?" Ogata asked much to Narayuki`s surprise, "what is this turn of events?" Narayuki thought, "now this really is life or death now, how do I answer this" Narayuki thought as he realized that he answered back with friend Ogata might become upset and distant to him, but if he said he loved her, things between the girls could become a bloodbath, Narayuki knew that both answers had a downside to it, "I guess I`ll be honest," Narayuki thought as he went towards Ogata, "Narayuki?" Ogata asked as he patted her on the head, "listen I`m not very good with this kind of situation, but I can tell you one thing, I do see you as a woman, a beautiful woman who is important to me and you don`t have to change anything about yourself" Narayuki said while patting her, "I hope I said the right thing" Narayuki thought to which Ogata hugged him back, "thank you Narayuki, it means a lot to me" Ogata replied back, "don`t mention it, but I think we should get back to studying" Narayuki replied, "can we just stay like this for a bit longer?" Ogata pleaded, "Sure" Narayuki replied as they stayed by each other for a bit longer, "by the way can I tell you something?" Ogata asked Narayuki, "yeah sure what is it?", "The truth is I did this hairstyle to see if I could impress you" Ogata whispered into Narayuki`s ear which caused him to blush, "is this the famous legend of the girl trying to impress the guy?" Narayuki thought in embarrassment

**The Next Day**

"Ogata. you changed your hair back?" Fumino asked as she noticed that Ogata had gone back to her old hairstyle, "yeah that hairstyle is a bit too much for me" Ogata replied even though the real reason she changed her hairstyle back as she knew that she didn`t need to change in order to impress Narayuki as he saw her for what she really was. "Good morning everyone," Narayuki said as he walked up to the girls, " good morning Narayuki" Ogata replied, "by the way, thanks for last night" Ogata whispered causing Narayuki to turn bright red. "Ooh, why you two so close to each other? Something happened to you two yesterday?" Uruka said slyly to which Fumino eyes changed into that of a yandere, "Narayuki? Care to explain?" Fumino said while causing fear in Narayuki, "oh that reminds me, I promised Oomori that I would give him study notes today, gotta go" Narayuki said as he ran to avoid Fumino`s wrath with Uruka laughing out loud watching Narayuki get chased by Fumino, "maybe one of these days I`ll tell him how I really feel about him" Ogata thought as she watched the events unfold in front of her

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long to upload in almost a month with college and having trouble thinking of an idea for this chapter, as always feel free to leave a review on what you think about this chapter. Since Valentine`s Day is coming up, I`ve decided that I`ll be writing a special chapter for this series so it`ll be a long chapter, hopefully it`ll be out tomorrow, see you all in the next chapter**


	6. Shoot your Shot- Valentines Day Special

**Ichinose Academy Thrusday February 13th After School**

"Man it`s almost Valentine`s Day, why do you two have girlfriends, but I`m still single as a pringle, it`s not fair!" Oomori gloated as Kobayashi and Narayuki chatted about tomorrow. "Now now Oomori, maybe next year you`ll get lucky," Kobayashi said while patting Oomori on the shoulder, " Kobayashi, you say that to him every year, it`s not gonna change," Narayuki thought. "Easy for you to say you Mr. I`m not single, you`ve always been popular with the girls since we were in elementary school and Narayuki gets popular because he becomes a tutor, why?" Oomori complained when just at that moment the door opened

"Kobayashi-Kun, are you ready to go?" Umihara said as she walked in, "yeah let`s get going, sorry guys, I gotta get going, I promised Umi that I would go on a date with her, see you guys tomorrow" Kobayashi said as he grabbed his bag and left, "no worries, you`re still here with me with right old friend?" Oomori said to Narayuki who was sweating as he knew what was going to happen next as the door opened, "Narayuki, let`s go stop by the sweets shop, I want some chocolate" Uruka said as she entered, oh hey Oomori" Uruka said as she noticed him, "so I`m gonna borrow Narayuki for the night, it`s not a problem is it?" Uruka asked to which Oomori just waved off, "just go on ahead, I don`t even care anymore," Oomori said glumly much to Narayuki`s surprise, "Oh okay, I`ll see you tomorrow," Narayuki said as he left the room, "what was that all about? Oomori`s usually not like this, I hope he`s alright" Narayuki thought as even though Oomori could be a pain in the butt sometimes, he was still his friend

**Later**

"Alright, I`ve returned my books, guess I`ll just go home alone" Oomori sighed as he realized that yet again, it was going to be another lonely Valentine`s Day, "huh," Oomori said as he noticed someone familiar sitting by themselves, "isn`t that Kawase?" Oomori thought as he walked a bit closer noticing that she was sitting by herself reading a book, "hey aren`t you with the other girls?" Oomori asked as he approached her, "no the other girls are hanging out with the guys while I didn`t have any plans" Kawase replied, "I guess that makes us both similar, we`re the odd ones out in our group of friends" Oomori said to Kawase to which both of them started laughing, "yeah I guess we`re both fools when it comes to love" Kawase replied, "listen I gotta go, I`ll see you tomorrow" Kawase said as she left, "all right later" Oomori replied, "what was that all about? Maybe a chance? I guess I`ll stop by the sweets shop then and maybe buy some chocolate on the way" Oomori thought as he walked away, "what is this feeling? All he did was a say a joke that was funny and I seem to feel better after hearing it from a guy, is this what they call affection? No there`s no way, but since Oomori did cheer me up, maybe I`ll return the favor and buy him some chocolate tomorrow" Kawase thought while walking

**Dolce & Haagen Sweets Cafe 4:30 pm**

"Alright, I think I bought enough chocolate," Oomori said as he looked into the bag of chocolate he had just bought, "guess I`ll just have some cake then, "excuse waitress, I`ll have the chocolate cake," Oomori said as he placed his order, "hey Oomori," Uruka said as she came up to Oomori along with Narayuki, "oh hey, fancy seeing you here, why don`t you join me?" Oomori proposed as they sat down, "listen Oomori, are you feeling alright, I know you`re upset about being single, but it`s not the end of the world, there`s more to love than there is having a girlfriend" Narayuki said to Oomori as he was unsure if Oomori was still bummed out. "Don`t worry it I`m fine" Oomori replied, "you seem a bit happy, did something good happen?" Uruka asked as she was curious as to why Oomori`s mood had changed suddenly, "nothing much, just made conversation with Kawase and we had a little laugh from a joke that I made, that`s all" Oomori said as he took a sip from his water. "you know what, why don`t you ask Kawase out on a date tomorrow?" Uruka asked which caused both Oomori and Narayuki to nearly choke on their water. "wait what?, Seriously?" Oomori asked as he was shocked, "sure why not, Kawase`s never gone out with anyone, this is your big chance Oomori, just go for it ask her tomorrow" Uruka said to Oomori, "huh? What`s this?, a text from Kawase, wonder what it could be?" Uruka thought as she read the text while Oomori and Narayuki were having a chat

**Kawase: Hey Uruka, what kind of chocolate does Oomori like?**

**Uruka: Just get any kind of chocolate, Oomori will like anything that`s given to him by a girl, just no dark chocolate, why do you need to ask me?**

**Kawase: Well, you`ve known Oomori for a long time so I thought you`d know**

**Uruka: I guess, why are you getting chocolate for Oomori anyways? Could it be that you like him**

**Kawase: What, No!, I`m just getting him something to thank him for cheering me up**

**Uruka: I knew it, you got the feels for Oomori, stay where you are, I`m coming over**

"Hey Narayuki, I gotta scram, Kawase needs my help for something, don`t forget about our date tomorrow," Uruka said as she ran off, "Yuiga, I don`t know about this, should I really go for it? What if this fails?" Oomori asked Narayuki as he didn`t know how to go about this, "Honestly, the decision is up to you, I won`t stop you on anything you want to do, but if you want to stop feeling guilty of not getting a girlfriend this is your best chance, I`ll let you think about this on your own" Narayuki said as he walked away. "My only chance huh, I`m too afraid to do what I want, but if I let this slide I might regret this for the rest of my life, what do I do?!" Oomori thought in despair

**Narayuki`s Side**

"Wow I never thought I`d see the day where Oomori actually has to make a decision that involves love that doesn`t involve any dirty magazines," Narayuki thought as he walked, but noticed Uruka on the way, "I thought you were going to help Kawase out," Narayuki said as he approached her. "I did help her, did you manage to talk some sense into Oomori?" Uruka asked. "In a way, I told him this is a decision that he has to make on his own behalf" Narayuki explained. "I see, Narayuki, do you wanna become the Cupid Gang tomorrow?", "Cupid Gang, what are you talking about?" Narayuki asked, "I mean let`s help Oomori out with getting Kawase" Uruka explained, "how are we going to help him?" Narayuki asked, "simple, look here I`ve got two tickets with a couple`s special for that night club that the high schoolers go to, that me and you are going to tomorrow along with Kobayashi and Umihara, I`ve enlisted them to help us out" Uruka explained, "wait, won`t we just get in their way?" Narayuki asked as he didn`t want to interfere with Oomori`s affairs, "it`ll be fine, Oomori won`t see us and neither will Kawase, I`ll just give him the tickets to the event tomorrow during lunch" Uruka replied, "all right I guess we can help" Narayuki said as he caved in, "alright text Oomori and tell him if he`s ready for this, we`ll be behind him all the way" Uruka instructed, "all right" Narayuki said as he texted Oomori, "what am I getting myself into?" Narayuki thought as he knew tomorrow was going to get crazy

**Oomori`s House 10:30 pm**

"Man I still don`t know what to do, go for it and risk getting rejected or be safe and let things be the way they are and risk regret, ahh this is so difficult," Oomori thought as he laid on his bed still unsure, "I guess I`ll just check my Instagram out, let`s see," Oomori thought as he looked through to find some inspiration, "what`s this quote?" Oomori thought as he read the quotes posted

**"For those feeling hesitant tomorrow since it`s Valentine`s day tomorrow, listen, men, shoot your shot with your crush or the one you have feelings for, even if you miss, don`t despair move on and don`t be afraid to fail, it`s okay said the first quote**

**"If you're afraid to fail, you`re probably going to fail" quote by Kobe Bryant**

**"The moment you give up is the moment you let someone else win" another quote by Kobe Bryant to which Oomori remembered all the times he hesitated on confessing and ending up alone in the end, "no, I can`t let this get away from me, this is my last chance to end the suffering," Oomori thought as he was now fired up to not let this one get away, "Yuiga, I`ve decided, it`s time to stop running away, let`s do this thing tomorrow," Oomori said as he had a chat with Yuiga to confirm that he was going to shoot his shot**

* * *

**Ichinose Academy Friday February 14th Valentine`s Day Lunchtime**

"Damn, you got some much freaking chocolate today," Oomori said as they were discussing what was going to go down later tonight, " I think you should be more focused on what you`re going to do tonight" Kobayashi replied, "yeah I guess," Oomori said as he had a piece of chocolate when he heard someone whisper his name, "Oomori over here" Uruka signaled to which Oomori quickly stepped out, "Uruka, what is it?" Oomori asked, "here take this" Uruka said while handing him the tickets, "when the time comes, I`ll give you a window to which you`re both alone with each other, believe in yourself, I know you can do this" Uruka said as she quickly left, "so I guess I`m going to be spending the night at a club tonight huh?" Oomori thought as he went back to the others, "you got the tickets?" Narayuki asked, "yeah I got them Yuiga" Oomori replied as he flashed the tickets, "alright so here`s how things are going to work, you and Kawase will be at the center of the dancefloor, Kobayashi and Umihara will be on the east side of where the club is and Uruka and I will be on the west side of the rink, "we`ll be there in case either you or Kawase need help, everyone understand?" Narayuki explained, "yes" both Kobayashi and Oomori replied, "alright we`re about to do something crazy tonight, couldn`t think of two other friends to do this with," said Oomori," let`s bring it in, on 3, 1,2,3 Cupid Gang," said the three of them as they headed to their respective classes

**3:25 pm Final Bell**

"Alright it`s go time," thought Narayuki, Kobayashi, Umihara, Uruka, and Narayuki as they all met up, "alright Narayuki is Oomori with you, me and Umihara are with Kawase right now, Kobayashi when Narayuki and Oomori reach outside, give a thumbs up from the roof from where we can see you, that`s when we`ll leave Kawase and Oomori sweeps in" Uruka instructed as they split up

**To the girl's side**

"Wow so Kobayashi invited you to the skating rink, that`s so sweet of him," Kawase said as she was envious that all of her friends had dates tonight, "same Narayuki asked me out on a date as well to the same place so it`ll be like a double date then" Uruka added, "man I wished that I could find a nice guy," Kawase said as she sighed, "don`t worry Kawase, you`ll find someone," Uruka said as she tried to cheer up Kawase, but then saw Kobayashi with a thumbs up from the second story with a pair of binoculars. "oh that reminds me I think I left my bathing suit in the locker room, I`ll go and get it," Uruka said out of the blue, "funny you say that, I think I left my swimsuit as well, better go get it, we`ll be right back Kawase," said Umihara as she and Uruka left to go get their swimsuits, "that`s wierd what`s up with them? Then again I probably wouldn`t understand" Kawase thought as she took out her book and started reading, "alright our part is done," Uruka said as she and Umihara ran up to Narayuki and Oomori." Alright the rest is up to you now" Narayuki said as he pushed Oomori on

"Hey Kawase, lovely day today isn`t it?" Oomori asked as he walked up to her, "oh hey Oomori, what`s up?" Kawase said as she looked up, "mind if I sit next to you?" Oomori asked to which Kawase signaled that it was okay, "something bothering you?" Oomori asked Kawase as he noticed she seemed down about something, "it`s just that sometimes it`s frustrating watching your friends get into relationships while I`m still here about to graduate without going on a date ever" Kawase explained, "it`s now or never" Oomori thought, "hey Kawase, I know that we`re both similar as neither of us have gone on a date and we`re about the graduate soon, but the truth is I have two tickets for the skating rink tonight and no one else to go with, do you wanna go on a date with me tonight?" Oomori asked anxiously to which Kawase turned red, "I guess I failed then," Oomori thought as he prepared to walk away to which Kawase broke the silence, "yeah, let`s go then, I don`t have any plans tonight" Kawase replied while inside Oomori, he wanted to celebrate and jump in joy, this was real, not a fantasy, "all right then, shall we get going then?" Oomori asked, "yeah let`s go," Kawase said as they walked to the skating rink together, "yes it worked," Uruka said as she pumped her fist while the others celebrated behind her, "now comes the second part, let`s get going," Uruka said as they headed towards the skating rink

* * *

**Night Club 4:20 pm**

"For a couple?" asked the receptionist at the booth," yeah we`re going in as a couple," said Oomori as he and Kawase gave in their tickets, all right all couples get special perks tonight on food and dancing tonight along with priority on the DJs playlist, have fun you two," said the receptionist as Oomori and Kawase went inside, "why don`t we get something to eat, that train ride has made me hungry" Oomori proposed, "yeah same here I`m hungry," Kawase said, "alright let`s order then," Oomori said as they placed their orders. "Now we`re in phase 2 now, the conversation part," Oomori thought, "so tell me a little about yourself, why don`t we get to know each other better," Kawase asked, "oh uh I enjoy Instagramming food and during my free time I like to watch dir-, I mean dirt bikes, they`re so cool, "damn that was close, if she had found out about my habits of dirty magazines and videos, the date would have been over, "anyways I`ve been friends with Narayuki and Kobayashi since elementary school, so they`re practically brothers to me, what about you?" Oomori asked, "well I enjoy swimming as I`m part of the swim team along with Uruka and Umihara, we`ve been together since middle school, I also enjoy reading sometimes" Kawase replied which at that moment their food arrived. "what more should I say to break the ice?" Oomori thought as he went about his steak sirloin, "I`ve always wanted to go on a date with a guy, but this is harder than I thought" Kawase thought as she went about her spaghetti Neapolitan

**Back to the Cupid Gang**

"Wow this isn`t going as smooth as planned, neither of them looks like they know what they`re doing," said Uruka who was disguised with glasses and a yellow hat, "Forget that, why`d you make me wear this outfit, I look like a gigolo in this," said Narayuki as he was wearing a black dress shirt and khaki`s with a belt on and wearing contacts instead of glasses, "It`s because you stand out too much in a crowd, but this is a nice touch for you," Kobayashi said as he wore a black sports sweater with sunglasses, " not now Kobayashi, what do we do to help them out?" Narayuki asked, "I got an idea, tell them to meet us in the bathroom and we`ll go from there," Umihara said to Uruka and Narayuki as they texted them respectively

**Back to Oomori and Kawase**

"What should I do? both thought as they sat in silence for a moment to which their phones chimed as they received a text from Narayuki and Kawase respectively, "I gotta go to the bathroom" both of them said as they excused themselves

**Men`s Room**

"Oomori, how you feeling?" Narayuki asked Oomori to make sure if he was still in it", "I`m fine, but what am I supposed to do next?" Oomori asked, "well do you know how to dance?" Kobayashi asked, "dance, since when is there dancing?" Oomori asked, "dude we`re in a nightclub, you`re going to be dancing at some point in the lounge" yeah a little" Oomori replied, "alright since you two are going to be on the dance floor, Narayuki will guide you through the dance floor while me and Umihara will tell the DJ to clear the floor and let you have the floor to yourselves and then you can confess that you like her if you want to, but first change into this" Kobayashi explained while handing him an outfit which consisted of a black dress shirt and black khaki pants to wear, "I gotta wear this?" Oomori asked, "you`re on the dance floor, you might as well look nice if you`re going to confess" Narayuki pointed out to which Oomori sighed as he changed into the outfit and Kobayashi fixed up Oomori`s hair with some gel

**Girls Room in which Uruka explains their side of the plan**

"You`re going to be dancing soon later anyways so change into this outfit," Uruka said as she handed her a purple dress and some heels, "doesn`t this seem like too much?" Kawase asked, "listen it`s a night club, you gotta dress to impress, don`t you want to impress Oomori, wait till he sees you in this" Umihara replied, "I guess, but the truth does he actually like me back?" Kawase asked, "I`m sure everything`s going to go alright, trust me, remember Uruka will guide you through the lounge and me and Kobayashi will get the DJ to clear the floor up for the two of you and you can have the fairy tale ending you always wanted" Umihara explained, "alright, I`m putting my trust in you two," Kawase said as Umihara fixed her hair up to curls

It`s go time" thought both sides as they got their Romeo and Juliet ready

**Dance Floor Lounge**

"Damn listen to this music," Narayuki said as he tried to cover his ears as the music was so loud, "I`ll say Yuiga, the DJ here has some fire music" Oomori replied as he followed Narayuki, are you sure we can get through this crowd?" Kawase asked as Uruka led her through, trust me it`ll be fine" Uruka said as she and Narayuki gave a thumbs up signaling their positions to which Umihara and Kobayashi went to the DJ and whispered something to his ear to which the DJ nodded and got the mic ready to which Umihara gave a thumbs up to which Narayuki and Uruka told Oomori and Kawase that they`ll be right back to which both seemed confused, but their thoughts were interrupted by the microphone of the DJ

"Good Evening everyone this is DJ Aquaboy, tonight we got a special event tonight on Valentine`s Day so you know this gonna be good, we got a guy and a girl who going on their first date together, may I ask that you clear the dance floor for this couple? said DJ Aquaboy as everyone on the dance floor cleared the floor leaving only Oomori and Kawase on the floor with the spotlight to which Narayuki handed a mic to Oomori and Uruka handed one to Kawase with both wishing them good luck and leaving quickly. Hey, loverboy, the stage is all yours, you got something to say to your special lady?" DJ Aquaboy said to which everyone in the crowd started cheering, If you`re afraid to fail, then you`re probably going to fail" Oomori thought as he remembered that quote from yesterday "there`s no turning back now" Oomori thought as he spoke through the mic

"Kawase, the truth is I never thought I would have this chance, I thought that I would just end up being alone with no romance in my youth while staying jealous towards my to close friends Narayuki and Kobayashi, but when we talked yesterday and you laughed, seeing you laugh made me realize that maybe there`s hope for me, I know that I may seem like an idiot at times, but I`ll always be by your side and make you laugh and smile, now how do you feel about me?" Oomori asked as he finished what he was saying while taking a deep breath to which to crowd along with Narayuki and Kobayashi clapped

"Honestly, I`m not very good at this kind of stuff, but I`ll try," Kawase said nervously, "me and you are similar as we always had to watch our friends get closer to each other while the two of us had to watch and wonder when our chance would come up, "I didn`t tell you this, but when you asked me out today on this date, I felt so happy that I finally got to go on a date, but I wasn`t sure if I was the girl for you since I`m not very good with this romance stuff and I was afraid of messing up," Kawase said while tearing up a bit to which Oomori went up to her and hugged her

"Truth is, I was nervous about not messing up as well to the point where I almost backed out, but now I ask this, Kawase, will you be my girlfriend?, let`s start a relationship together, it`s never too late," Oomori asked to which the crowd was stunned, "yes, of course, I`ll be your girlfriend" Kawase answered back as they shared another embrace to which everyone cheered and clapped while the Narayuki and Kobayashi went to go congratulate Oomori and Uruka and Umihara did the same as well

"Congratulations to this new couple, to celebrate this occasion, I`m gonna play some heat, so get ready to party till you pass out," said DJ Aquaboy as he turned the music up and everyone started dancing to the music

**A bit later**

"Hold on, so this whole time, you all were in this together to set up this event," Kawase asked seeming confused. "Yep we sure were, we gotta give you both a good memory to remember before we graduate, wouldn`t you say Narayuki?" Uruka asked, "yeah I guess it was kind of fun," Narayuki said as he took a sip from his drink to which Uruka grabbed his arm, come on let`s go dance for a little" Uruka said as she pulled Narayuki to the dance floor much to his dismay, "wait I don`t know how to dance" Narayuki replied to which everyone else started laughing, "hey Umihara since we`ve done our jobs as wingman, why don`t we enjoy ourselves, wanna have a dance?" Kobayashi asked, "sure I`d love that" Umihara said as they went to the dance floor as well which left only Oomori and Kawase, "what are you doing there?" Kawase asked as she noticed Oomori on his phone, "I`m just Instagramming this, this doesn`t happen all the time" Oomori replied to which Kawase came up to him and they took a selfie together, "put hashtag #attheclub at the end" Kawase said with a chuckle to which the DJ put in **DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again by Usher, **

**Usher, yeah man**

Hey, I heard this song is pretty popular in the club, wanna have our first dance together?" Oomori asked as he put his hand out, "sure I`d love that" Kawase said as she took his hand and they went to the dance floor

**With our bodies, rockin' from side to side (side to side)****Thank God the week is done**  
**I feel like a zombie comin' back to life (back to life)**  
**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up**  
**No control of my body**  
**Ain't I seen you before?**  
**I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**  
**Eyes, eyes, eyes**

'**Cause baby tonight,****D-J got us fallin' in love again**  
**Yeah, baby tonight,**  
**D-J got us fallin' in love again**  
**So dance, dance,**  
**Like it's the last,**  
**Last night of your life, life**  
**Gon' get you right**  
**'Cause baby tonight,**  
**D-J got us fallin' in love again**

"Look at those two go," Uruka said as she watched Kawase and Oomori dance and they weren`t doing too bad, "that`s nice and all, but I still don`t know who to dance," Narayuki said as he was struggling to keep his footing, "oh just keep moving, you`ll be fine," Uruka said as they went on with their dance

**Keep downing drinks like there's**  
**No tomorrow there's just right**  
**Now, now, now, now, now, now**

**Gonna set the roof on fire**  
**Gonna burn this mother f*******  
**Down, down, down, down, down, down**

"You weren`t lying when you said this song was popular," Kawase said as they danced, "yeah I listen to western hip-hop a bit" Oomori replied, "We should do this more often, you`re not too shabby when it comes to dancing," Kawase said causing Oomori to blush a bit, " you think so?"

**Hands up, when the music drops**  
**We both put our hands up**  
**Put your hands on my body**  
**Swear I seen you before**  
**I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**  
**Eyes, eyes, eyes**

**'Cause baby tonight,**  
**D-J got us fallin' in love again**  
**Yeah, baby tonight,**  
**D-J got us fallin' in love again**  
**So dance, dance,**  
**Like it's the last,**  
**Last night of your life, life**  
**Gonna get you right**  
**Cause baby tonight,**  
**D-J got us fallin' in love again**

"I guess Oomori was lying when he said he was an okay dancer, I knew he had it in him," Kobayashi said as he watched his friend finally get what he wanted, "I`ll see, I just happy that Kawase finally got her fairy tale ending anyways to our next order of business," Umihara said as she and Kobayashi leaned into a kiss

**Usher, don't lie**  
**Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil**  
**Get it baby? Hope you catch that like T-O**  
**That's how we roll, my life is a movie, and you just TIVO**  
**Mami got me twisted' like a dreadlock**  
**She don't wrestle but I got her in a headlock**  
**Yabadabadoo make her bedrock mami on fire, (psh) red hots**  
**Bada bing bada boom Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room**  
**I'm a hustler baby, but that you knew, and tonight it's just me and you**

"Hey, after we`re done with all this, you got time later? I have something to give to you" Oomori said to Kawase, "yeah I got time, but the truth is I also have something to give to you as well" Kawase replied to which both seemed shocked that they had something for each other

**'Cause baby tonight, the D-J got us fallin' in love again**  
**Yeah, baby tonight, the D-J got us fallin' in love again**  
**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**  
**Gon' get you right**

**'Cause baby tonight, the D-J got us fallin' in love again**  
**Yeah, baby tonight, the D-J got us fallin' in love again**  
**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**  
**Gonna get you right**

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again**  
**Yeah, thank you D-J**

* * *

**After some more dancing and some refreshments later 10:50 pm**

" Man that was fun," Kobayashi said as he stretched himself out

"Man I gotta get home before everyone back home starts to worry," Narayuki said anxiously

"Don`t be worried about that, we`re seniors and high school and everything`s pretty much finished in our high school youth" Uruka said as she put her arm on Narayuki`s shoulder

"Anyways, since it`s getting late, I walk Umihara home, Narayuki, why don`t you see Uruka till she gets home and Oomori walk Kawase home, see you guys around," Kobayashi said as they went their separate ways

**The Walk Back on Oomori and Kawase`s side**

"That was a fun night, what a way to end off my high school youth, wouldn`t you say?" Oomori said as he laid his arms back on his head, "Yeah it sure was, but why`d they have me wear heels, it`s so hard to walk in" Kawase said as she struggled to walk in her heels to the point when she almost stumbled, but luckily Oomori caught her, "don`t worry, I`ll carry you home" Oomori said as he put her on his back much to Kawase`s surprise, "whoa are you sure about this, I`m not too heavy am I?" Kawase asked in embarrassment, "you`re fine, what the guys don`t know is I`m a bit stronger than I look so just lean back while I carry you" Oomori said as he walked with her on his back

**Kawase`s House 11:20 pm**

"Well, here we are," Oomori said as they reached the gate, "I`ll be seeing you then," Oomori said to which Kawase stopped him, "wait, I almost forgot, I have something for you," Kawase said as she reached into her bag, "oh yeah, almost forgot the gift," Oomori thought as he reached into his bag for the gift, "at the same time?" Kawase asked as both of them had their gifts behind their hands, "sure 1,2,3" Oomori said as both presented each other with their gift which was chocolate, "what do you know, we both got the same thing for each other" Kawase said, "I got you some milk chocolate if you don`t mind, I asked Uruka ahead of time just to make sure you liked it" Kawase explained, "yeah same here, it`s perfect" Oomori said as they exchanged their Valentine`s gifts, "this is what I`ve always wanted, just one Valentine`s Day where I can go a date and get chocolate from another person" both thought, "I guess I`ll get going then" Oomori said to which Kawase cut him off again, "wait one for thing before you go" Kawase said as she planted a kiss on Oomori`s cheek to which confetti went off in Oomori`s mind, "I`ll see you around in school, thanks for the date tonight" Kawase said as she went inside, "what just happened? Did I really?" Oomori thought to himself as he walked, "I did, I finally got my first kiss from a girl even if it is on the cheek, let`s go" Oomori said as he pumped his fist, "wait what`s this?" Oomori said as he noticed a note attached to his bag of chocolates and read it

**"Thanks for cheering me up the other day and taking me out on a date tonight, here`s my number, call me sometime Kawase" read the note**

"So on top of getting my first kiss, I get the girl`s number, score!" Oomori thought as he was happy, but stopped for a moment to reflect what had happened today, "did I finally grow up? I confessed my feeling to her in front of a crowd, I guess I did" Oomori thought, "thanks Kobe and thank you Narayuki and Kobayashi for making my fantasy a reality" Oomori thought as he walked home feeling unburdened

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this special chapter, wow that was a pretty fun chapter to make, I specifically made this chapter so that those who are feeling down on Valentine`s Day today will have something to read and feel better as I like to create content that seems interesting to my readers, as always feel free to leave a review on what you think of this chapter and if you want me to do more chapters like this**

**"The quotes I used from Kobe Bryant was a way to pay respects to a legend, R.I.P. to Kobe Bryant his daughter Gigi and the other victims of the helicopter crash**

**DJ got us Falling in Love Again- all credit goes to Usher himself and LyricFind for providing me with the lyrics**

**Remember don`t feel down if you don`t have someone for Valentine's Day, I also don`t have someone and never really went on a date before, hang out with your friends or go outside today and get some fresh air, to those feeling nervous about confessing to their crush or hesitant about it, shot your shot, you`ll get it off your chest if you do, even if it doesn`t work, know that at least you were brave enough to express your true feelings and that you can move on feeling better**

**That`s all folks, see you in the next chapter and happy Valentine`s Day**


End file.
